


Mischief Traveling and Having Fun

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Under the Skin (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Awkward Romance, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mischief, Nuns, Other, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Take place in Under the Skin game. Baron Proptop has been traveling to different planets for years and once he arrives at Earth, he passes out from traveling too much. Luckily for him, he had saved by a friendly nun named Mandy Washington and decided to let him stay with her. When he hears about the Mischief challenge, he decided to take it and win the money so he can save the community. During that time, he makes new friends, overcomes challenges, and discovers his true love. Rated Teen And Up Audiences for mild strong language, some nudity, and some violence. Possibly will change to Mature/Explicit for a lemon scene.
Relationships: Baron Von Proptop/Princess Cleo, Cosmi/Becky (Under the Skin)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Under the Skin, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Capcom. I think this might be the very first Under the Skin story that has been ever written in fanfiction history (not the movie, the video game). Also, this is to make up the hiatus that I have for several months now due to life.
> 
> Anyway, this story will explain about Baron Proptop, one of my favorite characters in the game. Basically it's just like Story Mode, except some changes will occur (the same scene where Cosmi crashes his ship to a Coco Town's signal and the ending remains the same). Also, there will be some romance in this story, although that probably won't occur until a few chapters later. And character's backstories are revealed as well. There's a 50/50 chance there will be a lemon scene (in that any case, the rating will change to either Mature or Explicit, depending on how much love-making there is). Oh! And you should know that in this, all characters that cannot speak in the game do speak.
> 
> And even though I wasn't very active, I would like to thank all of you for the continued support for me. Especially my last published story before my break (The Sexcapades of Gidgette). 
> 
> The first chapter is an introduction as it will introduce Mandy Washington, a beautiful nun. Some scenes from Cosmi's Story Mode version occur in this. 
> 
> Now that everything is settled, let's start this Panic Time and enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the story. Mandy goes through her regular day until she discovered something that will affect her life.

**March 20**

**Frontiersville**

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Frontiersville as some citizens are waking up and starting their day as usual. The town is a medium-sized city and has stores, restaurants (mostly Southern food), and even schools. However, on this day, this event will change one person forever.

Mandy heard her alarm clock go off at around 6:35 am and decided to shut off the alarm. A few minutes later, she finally had the energy to get out of bed and take a hot shower so she would be clean. After she dried herself off and put deodorant on her armpits, she then started getting dressed in her usual clothing: a bright pink dress with a white apron in front, socks, and blue cowboy boots. She then brushes her beautiful blonde hair (it was a ponytail) with a brush, brushed her teeth and used mouthwash afterward, sprayed perfume on, and finally ate blueberry pancakes for breakfast.

Her job is being a teacher in high school (her second job is being a preacher for Sunday school in her church), so she needs to be here before 8:00 am. Once she grabbed the stuff that she needed (including her tote bag full-on school stuff), she headed out of the door and began walking. Most of the residents use vehicles and horse carts to get to places, but the high school is only 4 miles away. Once she had arrived at the school, she noticed that some of the teachers and the principals had gathered together in the break room and were watching TV. Mandy noticed the television and sat down to watch what is going on.

The news report was that a satellite signal in Coco Town had crashed down in the city and the news reporter, Annie Campbell, told them that there may be an alien sighting (mostly from Cosmi who caused this accident).

"We may be getting an alien invasion?" Mandy asked the teachers.

"We're not sure yet, but if any case alien comes in our town, we have to dismiss school early to prepare for the attack." The principal told her.

"Oh, okay. And if I ever do encounter one, I will try to get research for them because I watched some sci-fi movies about aliens." She explains.

"Alright. And we are having a major problem since we are running low of money. I was wondering if we can do a fundraiser so we can raise money to pay for new equipment, field trips, and brand new books."

Now everyone is talking about what can they do to raise money for the school and while she waits for the first bell ring, she looks at the news report and thought about the situation. If she ever does meet an alien, her life will change forever.

**Hours later...**

After the school day was over, Mandy decided to stop by at the South Soul restaurant to grab some late lunch. When she arrived at the bar, she noticed someone called her.

"Hey, Mandy!" A bartender greeted her.

"Brady! How are you?" She smiled at him as she walks to the bar section and sits down on the stool. "I would like my usual drink, which is a glass of cold milk. And I want fried chicken tenders with a side of French fries, black-eye peas with salt and pepper, and two plates of the dessert special."

"Sure. That will cost you $18.34." Brady informed her, as she pulled out a $20 bill and give it to him. As he pulled milk on a glass, he also pulled out change and placed it down on the table along with the milk. "Here is your leftover change. Will be back with your food."

"Thanks," Mandy thanked him as she took a sip of her glass. A few minutes later, her food had arrived as she ate her lunch peacefully. Her school day had gone very well. She teaches English IV, which is a course for seniors. It was a test day on about one of the chapter of The Boy in the Striped Pajamas and almost all of her students had finished the test. A few of her students are absent, so she placed them in the make-up box. In her free period, she graded most of the tests (from 1st period to 4th period) but has to yet grade the last two classes (which was the 5th and 6th period).

After she finished her food, she cleaned her mouth with a napkin and got up to leave the South Soul when her friend called her name.

"Got any plans tonight? Because I can take you out to a fancy restaurant. I will pay for dinner." Brady asked her.

"I would accept the date, but I got tests to grade for my students. But maybe this weekend?" Mandy replied to him.

"Sure. Saturday night, 8 pm straight. As long as my boss doesn't let me work late." He smiled.

"Good day, mate!" She winked as she left the bar.

As she was walking back to her house, she begins to think about the community. The town of Frontiersville is running low of money to afford projects and that is why the mayor is finding ways to earn money. By the time she reached her house, she saw smoke coming from her backyard, which is where her fruit and vegetable garden is at.

"Oh no! I hope that someone didn't set my garden on fire! Because I will kick their ass if that happens!" Mandy said while she was grabbing a handgun from her drawer in her bedroom. When she went outside, the only damage that occurred is that some of the vegetables are damaged or destroyed.

She looked at her right and saw that a small ship had landed there and was smoking so badly. Upon looking down...

...she looked at an alien, who is passed out. Mandy put the gun up and starts to think.

 _What should I do with this poor alien? Can I turn it into the authorities or...nah! I will take care of it like it was my own child!_ She thought to herself.

Within that, she carried the poor alien to her house.

Upon meeting the alien, this will not only determine her choices, but it will change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a great end of the introduction! The next chapter will reveal how Baron Proptop got to Earth and has a hard time due to the lack of sleep. The third chapter will go back to the present and Mandy will try to decide if she would freak out or take care of him, but keeping this as a secret.
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed the first chapter! If you did like or love the story, leave a kudo or comment if you want. If this is your first time reading my stories, subscribe to me and read my other stories (most of them are lemon stories).


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Exhaustion for An Traveling Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. Baron Proptop had been traveling for a while now and is having a lot of lack of sleep, he decided to stop at the destination: Earth. But upon reaching there, he finally collapsed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Under the Skin came out in 2004, so this story will take place during that year. Also, this is the same year that is where the F-Zero: GP Legend anime is still airing. So I may think about doing a challenging stage on Mute City. Also, the test will be very different. I will explain more in the next few chapters. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy Baron Proptop's introduction and how he got to Earth!

**March 20, 2004**

He sighed as he sipped on an energy drink, which is somewhat keeping him awake.

Baron Proptop looked at his map on the list of different planets. Ever since he was around 4 years old, the alien loved to travel across planets since his father was actually a travel agent. As a result, his family was rich and traveled a lot of places around the galaxy. His main purpose as the reason is to seek new life and civilization. For example, just now, he had left Planet Candy, which is a planet full of sugar-sweet candy, chocolate lakes, and more. No wonder Planet Candy is the most visited place in the galaxy and the most increased visitor season is winter and spring. It was also his favorite planet to visit since he has a huge sweet tooth since he got that from his mother.

Although, for the past few months, he barely slept and keep himself awake by eating and drinking energy stuff, such as candy and energy drinks. He was on the verge of passing out and came very close to doing so. But he can't rest now, there's a lot of planets to visit to complete his journey around the galaxy. He had probably remembered sleeping on January 4 and stayed up since then. Also, his temporary odd job is to sell sodas and junk food on some days where he stays at hotels or resorts to different aliens in planets. He makes good money AND enjoys himself during his traveling.

Suddenly, he spotted something that he can visit:

Earth.

It was full of human life. However, when it comes to that, people will go crazy when they see an alien (especially since the 19th century). Only 5 aliens from Planet Mischief had visited there and only three came back alive.

The first alien was Watermelon, who visited Earth last year to see new sights. During his first few days there, he hid from the humans so that they won't panic. Long story short: he was abducted by the president of the US in Washington D.C. and was killed for an experiment.

The second and last alien who failed to return to Planet Mischief was Goody. She visited Earth and immediately went to Raccoon City by mistake trying to get to Hawaii. Because of the zombie Apocolypse going on, she was infected with the T-Virus and turned into an alien zombie. Later, she was found by Jill Valentine and was shot to death by a grenade launcher. The body was taken by the US Government and was being looked at.

So he is ready to take the chances and visit Earth so he can learn what humans do in everyday life. Plus, he also likes to try out human food as well.

"I have made my decision. I will be visiting Earth for the first time!" He exclaimed happily while at the same time yawning.

He went to the control room and pressed a couple of buttons so the ship will take him to Earth. Hopefully, it won't take very long to get there, despite him needing some sleep. Instead of getting some rest, he went through the fridge and grabbed some more energy drinks and junk food. Opening the can of Alien Power, he drunk half of the drink and ate some sour cream and onion chips. While he was doing that, he started to feel very sleepy. It looked like he will pass out in a moment since the food and drinks are getting him more sleepy.

Before he knew it, Baron Proptop passes out from exhaustion and lack of sleep. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to set where he wanted to go and his drink had spilled on the controls, causing it to malfunction and so before it started to fall down to Earth, the ship automatically has chosen a random location on Earth. 

With smoke filling up the insides of the ship, he woke up for a moment to smell the smoke and find some water to put on the fire. But he looked at the damage that he has done on the control table first.

"Oh boy!" He cried out as he was coughing from the black smoke. Just like humans, aliens can suffer smoke inhalation and it is already affecting him so badly than the lack of sleep he is still suffering. Baron Proptop ends up losing consciousness again after two minutes and before he can get the water to put the fire out.

Immediately, the ship is falling towards Earth and towards a medium-sized town called Frontiersville. Many people thought that it was a bird or a plane falling down when they saw what's going on. But it actually a ship.

Finally, it landed on a vegetable and fruit garden. Luckily, it only damaged some of it and his unconscious body falls into the floor.

An hour later, someone walked up to him and that person will not only save his life but change his life as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That marks the end of the first (second chapter, actually) chapter of the story! His line ("Oh boy!") is used when you turn back into an alien after getting hit twice while in a disguise.
> 
> The next chapter is where Mandy waits for Baron Proptop to wake up and should decide a faith for them.
> 
> Until the next chapter, Panic Time is over!


End file.
